


What's On The Inside...?

by OnyxVivian



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale AU - Fandom, Yandereswap
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gore, Multi, Violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxVivian/pseuds/OnyxVivian
Summary: Aliza wakes up in the same snowy forests, but notices that there's no hanging threat of death lingering in the air. With so many Resets from Sans and Papyrus' games and punishments, she trudged on cautiously only to find...a small, cute version of Sans. The sweet, adorable monster has been so friendly, as well as his brother, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Greetings...

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually based off a roleplay I did, with myself roleplaying as Aliza. I hope you all enjoy. I might continue, based off of the reactions.

A small groan rang through the snow-covered trees as a woman sat up in the snow. Her body hurt all over, had she fallen once more? She was sure that the last SAVE she had was at the Ruins entryway where vines bound the door shut. Odd, she couldn't hear Toriel slamming against the door. Aliza stood up, shaking the snow off herself, before turning to look at the entryway. "T-The vines..!" She immediately stepped away, as though anticipating that Toriel should hop out at her any second. When she realized there was no banging, her tense body relaxed a little. "..Toriel..?" She called out meekly as she pressed her ear against the door. Silence was all that greeted her ears. Letting out a small sigh, she turned to make her way to Snowdin. Not only did the atmosphere not suffocate her like usual, she didn't see Sans at his hot dog stand! Plus, the stand looked...clean. Almost new. It was well cared for. This couldn't possibly be the same Snowdin she had been murdered in over and over. Rubbing her arms to warm herself up a bit, she moved forward. As much as she wanted to relax, she just couldn't, not until she could confirm she was safe.

As she approached Snowdin, she froze in place. There was a small skeleton in her path, facing away from her, but her memories of her Underground connected this skeleton to the same monster that tormented her, asleep or awake. She froze in place and stared in horror as her mind urged her to run. However, before she could make her legs move, the skeleton turned around. In place of one empty socket and one glaring red eye were two blue and starry eyes. There wasn't a single drop of blood on him, and his attire completely differed from her Sans. This skeleton donned a blue bandana around his neck, a grey shirt with what looked like shoulder pads, his arm bones bare up to the end of his light blue gloves. Was he a knight or something? Complimenting his outfit was a pair of dark blue pants tucked into light blue boots. Overall, he was absolutely adorable! Her mind had gone completely blank at the blatant difference between her Sans and whoever this skeleton was. "GREETINGS, HUMAN!" He boomed before running towards her at a startling speed! She nearly took off running in the other direction! The small skeleton grabbed her hands and shook them excitedly, "I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! MWEH HEH HEH! AND WHO ARE YOU?"

She took a moment to collect herself, blinking a few times at this new and friendly attitude, before offering a nervous smile, "A-Aliza...my name is Aliza." Sans' stars seemed to be spinning as his grin widened, "GREETINGS ALIZA! IT IS WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU!" His mind was racing with excited thoughts: A human! Here! He can finally be in the Royal Guard, it's what he dreamed of! Flashes of red invaded his vision for a moment. He wanted to hurt her, make her bleed. What a horrible thought! He pushed the dark thoughts aside as his grip on her hands tightened. She seemed so delicate, just like them. They, Chara, were soft too. Were all humans this soft? His gaze fell onto her torn and dirtied lavender dress and her bare, injured feet. How long has she been in the cold in such flimsy attire?! "THIS WILL NOT DO! YOU HUMANS NEED TO STAY OUT OF THE COLD UNLESS WEARING THE PROPER ATTIRE!" He scolded her as he waved a finger at her. Aliza almost smiled at how he was acting like a parent. "YOU SHOULD COME TO MY HOUSE! I LIVE WITH MY YOUNGER BROTHER, PAPY! THOUGH HE SMOKES A LOT AND DRINKS HONEY ALL THE TIME, HE IS ALMOST AS MAGNIFICENT AS I AM!" He started leading her to his home as he continued to speak, "HE AND I HAVE LIVED TOGETHER SINCE WE WERE BABYBONES, I'M SURE HE WON'T MIND YOU COMING OVER TO GET SOME BETTER CLOTHES! YOU CAN USE OUR SHOWER IF YOU'D LIKE, I'M SURE YOU'D FEEL BETTER AFTER A HOT SHOWER!" He recalls Chara enjoying a hot shower before changing, surely Aliza would be no different.

Aliza noticed the stares from the other monsters. Some curious, some definitely not friendly. She stayed close to Sans, listening to him rambling on. It was honestly nice to have a companion like him, though she found it strange he was being so nice to her. She had to push the negative thoughts of this being a setup aside and smile at him. He was offering more than she deserved, the least she could do is show the same kindness to him. As Sans walking up to the two-story home decorated with Christmas lights and a wreath on the door, the woman took a moment to look around. "Thank you, Sans. It's very kind of you to offer so much when you don't really know me.." She said as she shifted shyly in place. He really was too sweet, he reminded her of a child! Energetic, innocent, joyful. He surely wouldn't hurt her, she was finally safe. As he opened the door and stepped aside for her to go in first, he glanced back at the monsters that continued to stare. Her scent was new, there was no mark on her, they can't help themselves. He walked in after her, closed the door, and locked it. The brunette was so focused on looking around the new environment, she didn't seem to notice, not even when he put the key in his pocket.

  
  



	2. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliza meets both brothers, and they seem quite friendly, but...

"HERE, THE BATHROOM IS THIS WAY!" Sans rushed over to a door that was under the stairs. How strange, she didn't think this was a bathroom. Nonetheless, she was relieved and grateful. AS she was about to thank him, Sans raised a gloved hand and shook his head. "JUST LEAVE YOUR CLOTHES OUT THE DOOR, I'LL WASH THEM FOR YOU! I'LL PUT TOGETHER AN OUTFIT FOR YOU AND LEAVE IT ON THE SINK, OK?" She nodded and smiled at him. She wanted to hug him, but she didn't think it'd be wise or polite when she's filthy. "I understand. Thank you." Stepping inside and closing the door, she hesitated to undress. She should feel safe, so why doesn't she? It must be PTSD or something, something that her world imprinted on her by murdering her so many times or making her eat people unintentionally. She slipped the worn out dress over her head and folded it neatly. It was her favorite dress on the surface, now it's just a thin barrier between her body and the world. It was easy to hide her panties in the dress, but she was still embarrassed about him washing them. It had to be done though. She opened the door a little and set the dress on the floor as instructed, then closed the door again and turned to the shower. It was a shower tub, with a beige curtain for privacy. It looked like someone kept it very clean, probably Sans. What she found odd was the amount of shampoo and soaps around! He and his brother are skeletons, what would they need shampoo for? She shook her head, scolding herself internally for overthinking, and turned on the hot water. It didn't take long for the mirror to fog up and the steam to fill the room. Not trusting her body to take hot water well, she turned on the cold a bit to cool it enough to be comfortable. When she deemed it ok, she stepped inside to wash up. The water felt like heaven! She didn't realize how dirty she was until she started scrubbing her arms with the pink bar of soap. Gross!

As Aliza bathed, Sans took her dress to the laundry room. This was definitely not going to make it through a wash, she was just fortunate it had lasted as long as it did! He tossed the dress in the trash before going upstairs. His clothes would be too small for her, but perhaps Papyrus' clothes would work? He's very tall, so she could wear a shirt as a dress! Though, they don't have any underwear for her...maybe they should go shopping. Papy's boxers would be too big. He knocked on Papyrus' door a few times and waited until a raspy "come in" rang from the room. As Sans opened the door, he rolled his eyelights in annoyance. Of course it's still dirty! Trash tornado, socks all over, empty honey bottles, and the faint smell of smoke. He's smoking inside again! He made his way over to his brother's closet as he spoke, "WE HAVE A GUEST IN THE HOUSE. YOU SHOULD AT LEAST CLEAN UP BEFORE THEY'RE DONE TAKING A BATH." The tall skeleton turned in his bed to face his brother, a smirk on his face, "is it a human?" With a sigh, he nodded in response. "you going to try making this one last longer?" At that, he froze, but only for a moment. Aha! Perfect! A gray shirt with stripes across the chest and a star on top, he knows Papyrus hasn't worn this in forever. He turned around with the shirt in his arms, his grin still plastered on his face. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT." Papyrus' sockets narrowed at his older brother's behavior. "you know exactly what i'm talking about. remember humans don't do well in cold." Sans nodded, "HUMANS DON'T DO WELL IN COLD...OF COURSE I KNOW THAT PAPY! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP, I'LL BE MAKING MY SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP TACOS FOR DINNER, YOU SHOULD CLEAN UP WHEN THEY'RE DONE!" He huffed before leaving, closing the door behind him. Papyrus chuckled as he turned to stare at the ceiling, "guess we'll see how long ya last, human..."

Making his way downstairs, he rushed to the bathroom with the folded shirt in hand. He quietly opened the door, slipped the shirt onto the sink counter, and closed the door. With that done, he can now focus on making dinner! He'll make the tacos so delicious that they'll be best friends for sure! He giggled and rushed into the kitchen as the water shut off in the bathroom. Aliza felt refreshed, it was weird taking a bath after being trapped for so long! Weird in a good way though. As she opened the shower curtain, she spotted the shirt on the sink and smiled. How nice of him! She felt bad about having to borrow clothes, but when her dress is clean, she'll switch out! However, she needed to find the towels. It wasn't hard, she guessed the cabinet behind the door would've had the towels and sure enough, there they were! Blue, orange, and red towels. Huh, strange. She took a red towel and dried herself off before slipping the shirt on. It almost reached her knees in length and it slid a little off her shoulders, but not enough to where she'd worry. It was awkward to not be wearing any underwear, but she thought it was understandable they wouldn't have women's underwear. It was surprising to find hair brushes in the drawers in the sink counter. Did a human live here? In her world, there was a human who passed before her, so could the same thing have happened here? Aliza made a note to ask Sans later as she grabbed a red brush with a golden flower painted on it and brushed her hair, careful to get all the tangles leftover from the wash. It hurt to have the bristles brushing against her scalp, but it just spoke loudly of how long she'd gone without basic care. When she deemed herself presentable, she stepped out of the bathroom into the living room. The scent of spices and meat filled the air, prompting her to go to the kitchen.

Lo and behold, there's Sans cooking as if he was born to do it! It was endearing to watch the little skeleton smiling so sweetly as he cooked. She knocked on the door frame as she smiled at him, "Hey, thank you for letting me shower and for letting me borrow some clothes." Sans turned to her and widened his grin, the stars in his eyes spinning, "OF COURSE! IT WAS NO TROUBLE AT ALL! I'M SORRY ABOUT YOUR UNDERWEAR, BUT I DON'T THINK MINE OR PAPY'S WOULD FIT.." She waved him off and chuckled, "It's fine, this is long enough to cover me, even when sitting. What are you cooking?" He turned back to the stove and finished filling the last tortilla with meat, "TACOS! THEY'RE MY SPECIALTY! PAPY EVEN SAYS THEY'RE THE BEST TACOS HE'D EVER HAD! WHY DON'T YOU SIT DOWN WHILE I GET EVERYTHING SET UP? PAPYRUS SHOULD BE HERE SOON."

As much as she wanted to help him instead of sitting around, that happiness radiating off him was enough to stop her from trying to say otherwise. She made her way over to the table and glanced at the lone chair in the corner. Must've been a table for four and they just set the others aside. She shrugged and sat on the right side of the table, placing her hands on her lap. Sure enough, a tall skeleton wearing an orange hoodie walked into the kitchen with what looked like a cigarette hanging out from between his teeth. "sup bro?" He greeted in a lazy tone before looking at Aliza. He put the poor woman on edge for a brief moment, her Papyrus didn't exactly leave desirable memories, but she quickly relaxed. He took a seat across from her and smiled at her, "you must be the human sans kept talking about. i'm papyrus, papyrus the skeleton," he said as he reached over to offer a handshake. She offered a smile in return and shook his hand, "My name is Aliza. You must be Papyrus. Sans spoke fondly of you!" His cheekbones grew orange as he chuckled, "did he now?" Sans huffed as he approached the table and placed the plates of tacos on the table, "OF COURSE I DID! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WANTED TO MAKE HUMAN ALIZA MORE COMFORTABLE WHEN I BROUGHT HER HOME! THE POOR THING WAS OUT THERE IN THE SNOW IN NOTHING BUT AN OLD DRESS!" She smiled nervously at Papyrus' questioning glance as she shrugged, "It's a long story." As Sans sat down and took a bite of his taco, Papyrus chuckled and placed his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand, "well, you should be more careful. you humans are sensitive to the cold." Oh, that reminded her..! "Was...there a human before I came along?"

Both brothers seemed to tense up. Aha, so there WAS A human before. "...yeah, there was. they were probably around your age, heh. they were fiery, weren't afraid to spit venom at you if you talked bad to them. chara was a heck of a fireball. you look a little like them-" Sans interrupted Papyrus with a huff, "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT." The tension was heavy after that. To break it, Aliza took a bite of her taco. She didn't expect it to taste so good! "Sans, your cooking is AMAZING!" She hummed happily. Sans' stars spun as his cheekbones flushed to a light blue, "R-REALLY? I MEAN, OF COURSE IT IS! MWEH HEH HEH! I AM A MASTER CHEF, I OBVIOUSLY COOK THE BEST FOOD!" Papyrus nodded in agreement as he pulled the- lollipop? Oh, it wasn't a cigarette. He set the candy on the plate and picked up his taco. He caught Aliza's confused glance and chuckled, "like what you see?" She blushed and quickly went back to eating. Satisfied with her reaction, he bit into his taco. The tension was now gone, filled with idle chatter, mainly Sans talking about Alphys, the Royal Guard, and his hope to join it. Papyrus would add his own input here and there, offered many puns that would result in a glare from Sans and a scolding. Overall, it was a nice dinner!

After the tacos were gone, Sans took the plates to wash them while Papyrus and Aliza stayed at the table. "Oh, by the way Sans, did you need help with the laundry?" Sans turned to her with a frown, "NO, BUT THAT REMINDS ME THAT YOUR CLOTHES DIDN'T MAKE IT THROUGH THE WASH." Oh no, is he going to cry!? She smiled and waved off the apology, "H-Hey, don't worry about it! I should've known better. Thank you for the help anyway." Papyrus got up and stretched his arms above his head, stuck his lollipop back in his mouth, then shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets. "i think we could find you something at the shops, but you can't go out in that shirt alone. i got a jacket that's a bit too small for me, might fit on you though. i'm sure sans won't mind lending some boots to ya." Sans nodded, back to his happy self, before turning to do the dishes. "THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA, BROTHER. I'LL CLEAN UP HERE WHILE YOU GET OUR FRIEND READY!"

Papyrus motioned for Aliza to follow her as he walked through the arch connecting the living room and the kitchen. She got up and thanked Sans before following him out. When they reached the stairs, he turned to her, "hey, listen...sorry about sans' reaction to our talk about the last human. he...didn't take their passing well. just don't mention them around my brother, yeah?" She nodded in understanding, concluding they must have been very close for their death to hit them so hard. She couldn't help but wonder...how was HE holding up? He seemed ok, but she knows better than anyone that everyone has the capability to hide their pain. "I won't, I promise." Happy with her answer, he turned back around and led her upstairs. "this door right here," he nodded to the room right across the landing of the stairs, "is my bro's room. you can probably tell by yourself with all the stickers," he joked. He was right, the 'No pun zone' sticker was a dead give away. She giggled and nodded before he turned to the right and headed to the second room. "and this," he said as he opened the door, "is my room. sorry if it's messy, but i don't really feel like cleaning as much as my bro does."

He stepped inside and easily made his way to the closet, while Aliza hesitated to step in. She was worried about making an even bigger mess, so when she stepped in, she was extremely careful where she stepped. Judging from the honey bottles, she knew what the dark stains were. Gross. When she joined Papyrus' side, he was already looking through the shirts and jackets of different shades and colors, "there's a red jacket i used to wear, it probably faded to a more orange tone. should fit you nicely. see if you can find it on that side." She nodded and got to work looking through her side. During her search, she noticed he paused his movements. One look and she knew why. There was a green sleeve in his hand, and he was just staring at it with a far-away look. She thought it was Chara's, it must've been if his reaction said anything about it. He quickly pushed it back and went back to digging through the clothes. Before she could say anything, he pulled out a light orange jacket that was lined with fur. It looked like it would definitely keep her warm. As he held it out to her, he seemed to be avoiding looking at her. She smiled at him before hugging him, her head resting against his lower ribs. Weird how he isn't as pokey as she expected.

Papyrus stared down at Aliza in shock and confusion. Did Temmie NOT tell her about monster's instincts? What on earth is she doing?! He wanted so badly to return the embrace, but she belonged to his brother. Letting out a small chuckle, he patted her head, "what's this? hugging a guy in his room? people would get the wrong idea.." he joked, though it got her to immediately pull away with a red face. "I'm not and you know it," She grumbled. After he had calmed down, she glanced at him and smiled softly, "You know, I think Chara was very lucky to have such a wonderful friend like you. I'm so sorry for your loss." He stared at her with slightly wide sockets. This woman had no clue of the danger around her. Poor thing. He relaxed his posture and smiled lazily at her, ruffling her hair, "you're giving the wrong impressions again." She swatted his hand away and made her way to the door, slipping the jacket on. Chuckling, he followed her. He closed the door behind them before walking her to Sans' room, opening the door for her. Unlike Papyrus' room, Sans' room was spotless! When Papyrus stepped in, he sniffed around a bit before sighing, "he's sneaking sweets again." Aliza furrowed her brows in confusion. Sans sneaking sweets? Well, it's not the most unlikely scenario, he acts a lot like a kid. Kids would definitely sneak sweets. "You think so?" She sniffed a bit. The scent of sweets was faint, but it was there.

"positive, he likes sweets, but only a little bit. then scolds me for drinking honey." He laughed at her grimace. Honey is nice in tea, but she can't exactly see it as a drink itself. He went to Sans' closet, it was so organized! These brothers were practically opposites! "Wow, he really likes everything perfect, huh?" She asked as she leaned against the wall, feeling it to be rude if she sat on the bed. Papyrus chuckled as he nodded, "that's my bro. he's the coolest." He found some tan winter boots lined with short fur, should fit fine since he thought she looked almost like a skeleton. "by the way...mind if i asked you something?" She turned her head toward him and nodded, a calm smile on her face. He handed the boots over and she immediately put them on. It'd be weird answering a question if she's hunched over trying to get the boots on. "so...why are you so scrawny? chara was thin, but not a near-skeleton like you." She froze when she was straightening her posture. Should she really tell him? This tread into dark territory. "I...didn't get to eat much where I'm from. Uh, everybody was starving, even resorting to hurting others for food." She shuddered, which didn't go unnoticed by Papyrus. He wanted to ask more about the situation, but decided against it for now. “hey, no worries...” He patted her head, not ruffling her hair this time.

With the small bit of tension now gone, the two leave the room with smiles on their faces. As Papyrus closed the door, Aliza practically skipped down the stairs. Sans had finished the dishes while they got her the jacket and boots, bounding up to them with that same, cute smile, “YOU LOOK SO CUTE, ALIZA! THE JACKET AND BOOTS FIT YOU PERFECTLY!” Aliza blushed as she smiled shyly, “You really think so?” Sans nodded eagerly, “YOU DID A WONDERFUL JOB, PAPY!” The taller skeleton shrugged as he chuckled, “didn’t do much, just got the clothes.” Rolling his eyelights at the dismissal of the complement, Sans fixed his gaze on Aliza, “OKAY, WE NEED TO GO OVER SOME RULES BEFORE GOING OUTSIDE.” Those words certainly caught Papyrus’ attention. How much is Sans going to tell her? Most likely just enough to make her more dependent on the brothers. “WHEN WE GO OUTSIDE, DO NOT WANDER OFF. NOT ALL THE MONSTERS HERE ARE...FRIENDLY. WE DON’T WANT YOU TO GET HURT. HUMANS ARE BEING HUNTED FOR THEIR SOULS, SO YOU WOULD BE A VULNERABLE TARGET IF YOU LEFT OUR SIDE.”  She nodded immediately, fear evident in her eyes.

  
  



End file.
